Pies/Dialogi
Zawiera listę „rozmów” jakie pies odbywa z resztą towarzyszy. Pies i Alistair * Alistair: Jak inteligentne są mabari? Rozumieją wszystko co mówimy? * Pies: (Szczeka, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.) * Alistair: Och, doprawdy? A może po prostu słuchasz tonu mojego głosu. W końcu możesz być kompletnym głupolem. * Pies: (Gniewny pomruk.) * Alistair: Hej, spokojnie. Nikt nie mówi, że głupol nie może być śliczny i uroczy. A ty jesteś uroczym pieskiem, prawda? * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) * Alistair: '''Niewiedza to prawdziwe błogosławieństwo, prawda? Tak przynajmniej mówią w Zakonie. ─────── * '''Alistair: Masz pojęcie, co się tu dzieje? Plaga, wojna domowa... Zastanawiam się, ile z tego rozumiesz. * Pies: (Wesoło merda ogonem.) * Alistair: Jesteśmy bardzo wyjątkowi... mamy do odegrania ważne role. Nawet ty. Szczególnie ty. Jesteś mabari. Strzeżesz jednej z najważniejszych osób... * Pies: (Szczeka podekscytowany!) * Alistair: Co takiego? * Pies: (Szczeka podekscytowany!) * Alistair: Chcesz się bawić? Ale ja jeszcze mówię. Dlaczego nikt nie chce mnie słuchać? Pies i Morrigan * Morrigan: Przestań się na mnie gapić, kundlu. Nie mam nic dla ciebie! * Pies: (Skamle!) * Morrigan: Czemu się ciągle na mnie gapisz, ty zawszona bestio! Nie masz za grosz wyczucia chwili. * Pies: (Skamle!) * Morrigan: Lubię towarzystwo dzikich istot, a nie cuchnących, udomowionych wilków. * Pies: (Skamle!) * Morrigan: Jak grochem o ścianę! Szału można dostać! * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) ─────── * Morrigan: Zżarłeś cała torbę moich ziół, ty głupi psie. Myślisz, ze nie wiem, co się z nimi stało? * Pies: (Skamle niezadowolony) * Morrigan: To wyłącznie twoja wina. Część tych ziół była trująca. Powinieneś się cieszyć, ze cię nie zabiły. * Pies: (Szczeka, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć) * Morrigan: Nie bądź smieszny. Więcej ci nie dam, nawet gdybym miała. * Pies: (Skamle!) * Morrigan: Masz tupet, kreaturo. A twój oddech tez pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Jazda mi stad. * Pies: (Skamle!) * Morrigan: Zobaczymy. Niczego nie obiecuję. ─────── * Pies: (Żałosne zawodzenie) * Morrigan: Znowu? Dopiero co dałam ci jeść, głupi psie. * Pies: (Nadal skamle natarczywie) * Morrigan: Może powinieneś pójść i coś sobie upolować. Jak na zwierzę bojowe, strasznie jesteś uzależniony od innych. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) * Morrigan: Dobrze już, dobrze. Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów. Pies i Leliana * Leliana: Ależ z ciebie ładny piesek. Zawsze tak myślę, gdy na ciebie spojrzę. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Leliana: Pani Cecylia -- mieszkałam z nią po śmierci mojej matki -- miała psa. Takiego małego, miał się mieścić pod pacha i na kolanach. * Leliana: Jak on się wabił... ach, tak. Bon-Bon. To była prawdziwa bestia. Potrafił się ukryć, a gdy zobaczył, ze ktoś nadchodzi... * Leliana: Nagle rzucał się do ataku na kostki. Miał zęby ostre jak brzytwy... to było bardzo bolesne. * Leliana: Kiedyś mnie zaatakował. Skoczył mi na nogę. Myślałam, ze to szczur i kopnęłam go. Przeleciał przez pokój i wypadł przez balustradę. * Leliana: Przeżył, ale nigdy potem już się do mnie nie zbliżył. ─────── * Leliana: Od jakiegoś czasu spisuję historię naszych dokonań i zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób opisać ciebie. Niepodobny jesteś do jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, z jakim miałam do czynienia. Pod względem inteligencji dorównujesz ludziom. No więc, zobaczmy... jesteś lojalny, tak? To akurat oczywiste. Bardzo, bardzo mądry... co do tego także nie można mieć wątpliwości. Jesteś przerażający, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale czasami także delikatny i łagodny jak gołąbek. Bywasz także swawolny... czasami żarłoczny... * Pies: (Pies przerywa Lelianie seria krótkich, ostrych szczeknięć.) * Leliana: Nie? W takim razie dlaczego tak zebrałeś o resztki jedzenia? * Pies: (Skamle) * Leliana: No dobrze. Nie jesteś żarłoczny. Po prostu... lubisz dobre jedzenie. Może być? * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie i merda ogonem.) Pies i Zevran * Zevran: W Antivii tez mamy psy. Biegaja po ulicach i jedzą śmieci. * Pies: (Skomli z zaciekawieniem) * Zevran: To prawda. Ale są zazwyczaj traktowane jak szkodniki. Nie tak jak tutaj, w Fereldenie. Wiesz, masz szczęście, że tu jesteś. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: Dokładnie. Tutaj wznoszą na cześć psów posagi. Rzeźbią was w swoich tronach i zakładają wam pancerze. To naprawdę niesamowite. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: Ale i tak śmierdzisz jak pies. W gruncie rzeczy jak kilka psów. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: No cóż, nieświadomość jest błogosławieństwem. ─────── * Zevran: Zauważyłem rano, że jakiś pies ślinił mi się do plecaka. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: Wcale nie wysuwam żadnych oskarżeń. Tak naprawdę potrafię docenić kunszt sprawnie przeprowadzonej kradzieży. Ale żeby zostawiać ślinę na dowód przestępstwa? To niechlujstwo. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: Uznam to za przeprosiny. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Zevran: Cieszę się, ze jesteś zadowolony. Entuzjazm ze strony współtowarzyszy jest czymś naprawdę niezwykłym. * Pies: (Szczeka entuzjastycznie!) * Zevran: Całkowicie popieram. Razem drużyna. Hurra.Kategoria:Dialogi (Początek) Pies i Sten * Pies: (Pies przygląda się badawczo Stenowi, machając ogonem.) * Sten: Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. * Pies: (Pies nadal się patrzy, trochę bardziej stanowczo.) * Sten: Nie. Nie ma mowy. * Pies: (Skamle) * Sten: Nie ma na to czasu. Mamy robotę do wykonania. * Pies: (Skamle) * Sten: (Wzdycha) ... No dobrze. Przynieś mi patyk. Ale przysięgam, to już ostatni raz. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) ─────── * Sten: Czego znowu chcesz? * Pies: (Szczeka) * Sten: Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. * Pies: (Skamle) * Sten: ... Chcesz powiedzieć mi coś o jakimś dziecku w studni? * Pies: (Pies patrzy na Stena pytająco.) * Sten: Nie? W takim razie nieważne... Pies i Wynne * Wynne: Ależ piękny z ciebie piesek, co? Pewnie, ze tak. * Wynne: Och, ale masz krótki i gruby ogonek. Chciałbyś mieć ładniejszy ogon? Mogę ci dać długi, wspaniały ogon, jeśli chcesz. * Wynne: Machnę różdżką i już! Będziesz miał ogon. Spodoba ci się, obiecuję. * Wynne: A może chciałbyś mieć inny kolor? Ożywimy ten ponury brąz dodatkiem czerwieni albo błękitu. A może nawet purpury. * Wynne: Psy bojowe musza być ładne, prawda? Tak, na pewno chcesz być ładnym pieskiem. * Wynne: O tak, ty po prostu uwielbiasz być w centrum uwagi, prawda? I chcesz mieć rogi. Ogromny puchaty ogon i ro- hej! ...zwiał z moja różdżką! * Wynne: Chyba nie doceniłam jego inteligencji. ─────── * Wynne: Mówią, ze mabari są wystarczająco inteligentne, by mówić, a jednocześnie dość mądre, by tego nie robić. Powiedz mi, przyjacielu, czy to porzekadło sprawdza się także w twoim przypadku? Umiesz mówić, ale wolisz po prostu milczeć? * Pies: (Macha ogonem.) * Wynne: Hmm... czasem zdaje mi się, ze świat byłby dużo bardziej przyjaznym miejscem, gdybyśmy w pewnych sprawach brali przykład ze zwierząt. Nic w królestwie zwierząt nie może równać się z najgorszymi ludzkimi cechami. Pies i Oghren * Oghren: Stój spokojnie psinko... * Pies: (Pies zadziera głowę z zaciekawieniem.) * Oghren: Lubisz Oghrena, co? Oghren jest twoim przyjacielem. Tak jest. My się rozumiemy. A teraz nie ruszaj się, ty głupi kundlu... * Pies: (Pies skowycze i rzuca się do ucieczki.) * Oghren: Och, daj spokój! Jesteś taki melodramatyczny! Nawet ci jeszcze siodła nie zdążyłem założyć! ─────── * Oghren: No dobra. Mam lepszy pomysł. Wiem, że nie lubisz, jak siedzę ci na grzbiecie, ale co byś powiedział na... rydwan? Koła z kolcami, herb mego rodu na przedzie. Wyglądałby imponująco już to widzę oczyma wyobraźni. A ty, mój wspaniały psi rumaku, ruszasz gwałtownie do boju, podczas gdy ja stoję na moim rydwanie, tnąc na lewo i prawo. Ubilibyśmy tysiące żołnierzy wroga! * Pies: (Głosne, groźne szczekanie) * Oghren: Szlag by to! Brak ci wyobraźni. Ale jeszcze się przekonasz. Pewnego dnia będę miał swoja druzynę wspaniałych rydwanów zaprzęzonych w mabari. A ty skutwiony psie, ty będziesz załowac, ze nie chciałes wziac w tym udziału, kiedy miałes po temu okazję! ─────── * Oghren: Nie patrz tak na mnie, psie. Jeszcze raz podniesiesz nogę, a przerobię cię na buty. ─────── * Oghren: Patrz gdzie leziesz, przeklęty kundlu! * Alistair (Jeśli jest w drużynie): Och, przecież nic ci nie zrobił. Daj mu spokój. * Oghren: Pewnego dnia ktoś da ci kopa, bestio. Nie mówię konkretnie kto, ale ktoś się znajdzie. ─────── * Oghren: Ej, głupi kundlu. Czego się tak na mnie gapisz? Lepiej stad zmiataj, ty skutwiona kupo cholernego gówna. * Pies: (Warczy groźnie) Pies i Shale * Shale: Mam cię na oku, psie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ilu tobie podobnych sikało na mnie w wiosce? A ja mogłam tylko stać i patrzeć, bezsilna. Jak zobaczę, że jedna z tych twoich nóg unosi się choćby na centymetr w moim kierunku-- bum! * Pies: (Skamle zdezorientowany!) * Shale: Cieszę się, ze się rozumiemy. Z wami można się przynajmniej dogadać... w przeciwieństwie do tych pierzastych diabłów! ─────── * Shale: Za tymi twoimi psimi oczami kryje się inteligencja. * Shale: Wydaje mi się, ze pies powstał w sposób podobny do mnie. Ktoś pragnął stworzyć użyteczne narzędzie i za pomocą magii stworzył psa. * Shale: Jedyna różnica jest taka, ze ja zrobiłem to z własnej woli. Pies słyszał już tę opowieść, prawda? * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) * Shale: To dobrze. Zastanawiam się jednak, co pies by zrobił, gdybym miał wybór? Czy wolałby pozostać głupim i nieudolnym, lecz szczęśliwym ogarem? * Pies: (Skamle zdezorientowany!) * Shale: Mnie to pytanie także nie daje spokoju. Chciałbym pamiętać krasnoludzicę, jaką niegdyś byłam. * Shale: Wygląda na to, że aż tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnimy. Tylko... niech pies zachowaj swój mocz dla siebie. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów